User blog:MikeFire/December 31 my first year in the wikia
Well this is going to be my first official year of the wikia even though I'm not "that" active, I've been in this fandom for 3-4 years though I never actually cared about joining a group. I remember the old wikia, the old VO, the old VOCALOID fandom in general. In that time there wasn't so much ignorants as there is now in YT, only people who actually knew the name of all VOCALOIDs, all engloids, something that I could be proud of this fandom around that time but now that I look at it the fandom is getting worse. The dilemma between groups, the idiots that only think about the Crypton group. Why am I still in the fandom? Because of Bruno, Clara, LEON, LOLA, Miriam, Sweet ANN, Prima, SONiKA, Big Al, Tonio & Oliver(Even if he is already popular). Because of them, but mostly Bruno and Clara, I regained interest in this fandom once again after the rumors of the spanish VOCALOIDs, when Bruno's small demo had been leaked I went crazy for it. After this I solely joined back just for Bruno and Clara since they are the only things I help around in this wikia due to I not wanting to get involved much in this fandom. I even brought them just to help Voctro Labs, even though with no experience (If you count Miriam's demo experience then you people are really bad in the head o.o), slowly learning even if that was with a bunch of scatterbrains that knew less than I did. So please read this part, Don't buy a VOCALOID if you're not going to dedicate your life to music, don't make the mistake like me of buying 3 voices to just do cover of songs and you will have no gain from them (Sorry Galaco you don't count since I haven't even made you sing a simple VSQx). Why I say this? Because I have a dilemma of my father being a guitarist and he angers himself when he sees that instead of creating my own music I am making a cover song of some 'random japanese folks'. And I have to agree, music to me is a hobby, I wasted money on piano classes, I even played a clarinet on a concert but right now it's collecting dust in a corner. Music is a career where you have to dedicate you life to it, with passion. 'I don't care abaout this! Why are you even writing this?' I'm not sure myself, maybe because I spend a whole hour or two thinking on what I was going to write. I just want the best for this fandom, not for it to be a popularity competition like it has becomed. If you want to get recognized use Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, KAITO, GUMI, IA, Mayu or even Teto, Ritsu Kire, Ruko, Tei and make them cover a popular song as soon as a popular producer releases it and of course you'll receive lot's of views, are you going to live from uploading cover songs onto YT/NND hm? And if the popular cover song is sold you only get like 50cents every time someone buys it, so if you want to atleast pay the bills you need more than 200 people to buy, which they won't since now there's a lot of MP3 extracting sites. And I'll finish this blog here since I don't want to take up your time reading some useless junk that will probably dissapear in less of a week, and sorry for all that grammar junk since once again I repeat my main language is spanish. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts/About Vocaloid Category:Blog posts/Wiki talk